


Dream SMP Oneshot Collection

by glowing_lanterns



Series: Cy's Dream SMP Oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, no beta we die like wilbur, red egg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowing_lanterns/pseuds/glowing_lanterns
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots I will be writing about the Dream SMP! They'll probably mostly be about the members of SBI and Tubbo because those are the characters I know best and feel most comfortable writing. There won't be any shipping because I don't really feel comfortable writing romance, especially between these characters, so sorry if you were looking for that sort of thing! Requests are very much welcome.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Cy's Dream SMP Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205927
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	1. Requests and boring stuff

Hello! I'm writing Dream SMP oneshots because I'm bored and I'm hoping other people tell me what to write lol

I'm most comfortable writing about the members of SBI and Tubbo because I know them the best, but if there's some you really, really want to read about I might write about them too.

Things I definitely won't write (this list may get updated over time as I remember things I don't want to write):  
\- Shipping or romance  
\- Graphic violence  
\- Action scenes

Other than that, though, you can pretty much request anything! I'm hoping to update this every couple of days, but that might not actually end up happening.

Also! These will all have very minimal editing, so consider yourself warned.

I hope you enjoy reading!


	2. Family

When Tommy got home from school, he didn't slam the door like he usually did. Phil, who was sitting in the living room, jumped when he walked in. "Tommy! I didn't hear you come in. How was school?"

Tommy shrugged and looked down. "Some jerk said I didn't have a real family. Wil and Techno beat him up. That's why they're not here yet."

Phil sighed as he took his phone out of his pocket. "Really? Do I have to go pick them up from school?"

"Yeah. You should really stop leaving your phone on silent."

Phil started tapping on his phone, finding the voicemails from the school. "Yeah, I know, but it's so nice not to have to hear all those calls."

Tommy laughed, going into his room and getting his homework set up on his desk.

Phil came into the room a minute later. "Alright, I'm leaving now. I've taken my phone off silent, so just text me if you need anything, kay?"

Tommy nodded and made an agreeing sort of noise, pretending to be absorbed in his homework. Phil left, and the house was silent again. Tommy sighed and put his head down on his desk. He would never say so in front of anyone, but the boy's words had bothered him. Was it really a family if they weren't related? Did his so-called "family" even care about him? Why would they care a-

He shook himself out of his thoughts. Of course they cared about him. Wil and Techno got in fights for him all the time. They wouldn't do that if they didn't care about him.... right?

Tommy still hadn't gotten any work done by the time Phil came home with Wilbur and Techno. Phil was laughing at their fighting. 

He got up and went out into the hall to greet them. Immediately, Wilbur ran over to him. 

"Are you alright, Tommy?" he asked, looking worried.

Tommy forced a grin. "Yeah, of course! That jerk got what he had coming to him."

Wilbur laughed in relief. "Yeah, he did! I just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt by what he said or anything."

Tommy shook his head. "I'm not hurt because I know that I am so much better than him and I will always be better than him and he is just jealous."

Techno walked over from where he was speaking to Phil. "I'm glad you finally realize your self-worth Tommy, I was beginning to worry about you," he said sarcastically. Then he hugged Tommy. "But really, you know we love you, right? We don't just fight these people for the heck of it, you know, we're worried about our little brother."

Tommy laughed a bit, blinking away tears. "Thanks, Techno."

Wilbur joined in the hug. "I love you, Tommy."

"I love you too, Wilbur."

The brothers stand together for a minute, enjoying the warmth and togetherness.

The moment was broken by Phil calling from the kitchen. "Hey, who wants a snack?"

Wilbur pulled away and ran into the kitchen, closely followed by his brothers. Techno made sure to ruffle Tommy's hair as he broke away from the hug. Tommy took a moment to rub the tears out of his eyes before he ran into the kitchen, shouting about food. His family loved him, and that was as real as it got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this is so short, i've been both busy and struggling for inspiration today which was not a good combination but i hope you enjoyed it anyway!!


	3. What Bad Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad needs to make a choice, so he sneaks off into the woods late at night to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so you remember how i said i would mostly write about sbi? yeah well that didn't last long, did it. my friend requested something about bad and the egg and i decided to give it a go despite knowing almost nothing about the egg plotline. i hope you enjoy reading!!
> 
> oh yeah also i should probably add that i wrote this as platonic but it could totally be read as romantic

When Bad saw the vines for the first time, he didn't know what to make of them. And honestly, he still doesn't. Sometimes, he knew what they wanted him to make of them. Sometimes he knew what his friends wanted him to make of them. It was confusing. 

But sometimes, like now, he can be alone and think his own thoughts. He hasn't been near the egg all day, and he's done his best to avoid his friends. This method won't work forever, but he doesn't need forever. Today, he can come here to the forest and look at the stars, and think, decide what to do. Whatever it is, he needs to make a choice tonight.

The egg showed up- how long ago was it? Time is blurry now. It was when he had been digging out his statue room. He had been overworking himself, trying to get it done. Early mornings, late nights, he wasn't in the best state. He showed the egg to a couple of his friends. They said it looked dangerous, but the egg had already begun to work on his sleep-deprived mind. He kept going back. 

People have told him he was acting strange, and he probably was. The egg doesn't exactly take his memories of the time he's being controlled, but they're blurry and unreliable. What his friends describe as praising an ugly clump of vines, he remembers as describing something he saw. But that's what happens when you have an unreliable narrator, isn't it? And Bad under the influence of the egg is nothing if not unreliable.

He remembers feeling worried about the egg after part of it got blown up, and putting obsidian around it. Then his memories become clearer. The obsidian must have blocked the egg's power somehow. He had destroyed some of the vines and broken the spell even further.

But then Skeppy had to ruin it. He just had to. Of course, Skeppy didn't know he was going to ruin it. But he still ruined it, and part of Bad blames him for everything that's happened recently. That didn't change that Skeppy was Bad's best friend - more than best friend, Bad reflects. There's best friends, and then there's more. Soulmates, maybe. Not two halves of a whole, but two members of a pair. They were still complete when they were apart, but they fit together perfectly. And without Skeppy, Bad was by himself, the odd sock in the drawer.

What had Skeppy even thought he was doing? Did he just want Bad to destroy the vines? Maybe he did. If he did, it definitely didn't work like he wanted it to. Vines everywhere, Skeppy himself corrupted, and Bad alone.

Alone, in the busiest part of the server. Alone, because Skeppy doesn't want him anymore. Bad knows he's not talking to the real Skeppy, that the real Skeppy would never say these things or avoid him like this Skeppy does. He also knows that he shouldn't have to tell himself these things as much as he does.

He can't pretend he hasn't heard the egg whispering to him, promising him his friend back. Even so, he has been pretending, pretending the egg's whispers are just made up, pretending they don't affect him.

Bad isn't certain about a lot of things. He's not sure if the vines are good or bad. He's not sure if Skeppy is gone forever. But he knows one thing for sure: he needs his friend back. And if he can't have Skeppy, what's the point? And now he knows something else, too: if he can get Skeppy back, he will. By any means necessary.

Smiling at having made his decision, he gets up off the ground and walks back into the populated area of the server, heading for the egg's cave. _I'm coming for you, Skeppy._


	4. In which Techno's quiet evening is interrupted by some very insistent voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno was hanging out at his house with Ghostbur when the voices in his head started telling him something was wrong with Tommy. He went to investigate and found something he didn't expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello it's me i'm back after having writer's block for two(?) weeks straight
> 
> i've given up on thinking of proper-sounding titles ever again so you'll just have to put up with silly-sounding ones

Ghostbur sat in Techno's house, playing his guitar. It wasn't easy for him to be solid enough to play, but it was something he remembered Alivebur enjoying, and he found that it made him happier sometimes. Sometimes. He was playing a song he didn't remember the name of, but he was fairly certain Alivebur wrote it. He had no idea what it was about (Cancer? London? What the fuck was a tube line anyway?) but he liked it. Techno liked when he played, too. The music didn't calm the voices in his head, but it united them, and it was easier then.

Techno was sitting in his chair, knitting and listening to Ghostbur's singing. He was working on a scarf for Phil (neither of them was quite prepared for the temperatures here in the snow), and he was trying to get it finished before Phil came back from L'manberg. He didn't really care, of course, but he thought it would be nice to surprise him with the gift. 

Suddenly, Techno dropped his knitting and his hands flew to his head. The voices in his head had just started talking a lot more, and he hadn't expected it. Knitting normally calmed them down.

**TOMMY!!!!**

**GO HELP TOMMY!!!**

**E**

**DREAM**

Ghostbur's guitar thudded to the floor through his body. "Techno? Are you alright?"

Techno rubbed his eyes, picking his knitting up from the floor. "Yeah, yeah, I'm alright. The voices just started freaking out about Tommy."

Ghostbur frowned. "Tommy? Is he alright?"

**TOMMY**

**TOMMY NEEDS HELP**

**BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD**

**HELP TOMMY**

"Apparently not. Do you know where he is?"

Ghostbur tried to remember. "I guess he's still in Logstedshire. I don't know where else he'd be."

Techno stopped on his way to the door to look at Ghostbur. "In Logstedshire? What could hurt him there?"

Ghostbur shook his head. "He should be safe there. Unless he's got in trouble with mobs, which doesn't make sense because he's pretty good with a sword."

**DREAM HURT TOMMY**

**HELP TOMMY**

**KILL DREAM**

"They're saying it was Dream," Techno said. "Guys, no. Dream is on our side, okay? I'm not killing him."

**MURDER THE GREEN TELETUBBY**

**KILL DREAM**

**BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD**

**DREAM HURT TOMMY**

"Dream used to come visit us in Logstedshire," Ghostbur offered. "He was very nice to Tommy."

"That doesn't make sense, if he was nice why would they be freaking out like this? Maybe I should go check on Tommy."

**YES**

**GO TO LOGSTEDSHIRE**

**HELP TOMMY**

**SUCK IT GREEN BOYYY**

"That sounds like a good idea," Ghostbur said. "Should I come too?"

Techno shook his head. "No, you stay here. I'll be back soon. Tell Phil where I am if he comes home."

Ghostbur smiled at the thought of seeing Phil. "Okay, Techno! I'll see you soon. Good luck!"

Techno smiled slightly, though he was still worried. "Thanks, Ghostbur." He saddled Carl and rode as fast as he could to Logstedshire, hoping he remembered where it was. "Am I going the right way?" he whispered to the voices.

**YES**

**HUMAN GPS**

**YES**

**KILL THE TELETUBBY**

**BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD**

He decided that was as good of an answer as he was going to get (why did there have to be so many voices? Five or six would be plenty) and soon he got to the edge of the forest by Logstedshire. He decided to leave Carl there so he wouldn't get hurt if there was a battle, and he strode into the forest.

**BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD**

**HURRY**

**HELP TOMMY**

**KILL DREAM**

He hesitated by the edge of Logs- What? Where was Logstedshire? Did he go to the wrong place? He came out of the trees to see a crater where Logstedshire used to be. 

**WHAT THE HELL?!**

**DREAM BLEW IT UP**

**WHERES TOMMY?**

**FIND TOMMY**

He blinked a couple times, hoping it was just his eyes playing tricks on him. It wasn't. Logstedshire was gone, and where was Tommy? He unstuck his legs from the ground and walked around the crater.

Dream (if it really was him who did this) had been thorough. Tnret was gone, everything that Tommy had here. And - he lost his balance stumbled backwards as he saw it - a tower. Not the kind of tower Tommy loved to make (cobblestone, neither a square nor a circle, seemingly pointless) but a new sort (made of wood, dirt, and cobblestone, one block wide, with an apparent purpose that Techno begged he was wrong about).

**NOO**

**BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD  
**

**TOMMY**

**DREAM DID THIS**

**KILL DREAM**

Techno took a deep breath, steadying himself on a nearby tree. He tried to mentally prepare for what he might see (though it's not easy to prepare yourself to see the dead body of your younger brother) and walked toward the pillar. 

As he got closer and closer, he found himself holding his breath, getting tenser and tenser as he found no evidence of his brother's death. Other than the pillar, the land was untouched. No body. Hardly any blood (the footprints that lead to the pillar's base were bloody). What had happened here?

**CLIMB THE PILLAR**

**KILL DREAM**

**BUILD UP**

**CLIMB**

Techno frowned. Climb? That wouldn't help anything unless- his eyes widened. Tommy was still at the top of the pillar. He pulled out his blocks (he hadn't prepared for this very well, he only had about half a stack of planks) and started to build up as fast as he could.

**KILL DREAM**

**WATCH OUT**

**TOMMYS COMING**

**E**

Tommy's coming? What? Techno stopped climbing to think, but he was interrupted by a splash from behind him. He jumped, almost falling off his pillar. "Tommy?"

"Techno? What the fuck are you doing here?" Tommy's voice was shaky, but it was definitely him.

**TOMMY**

**WHAT THE HELL**

**KILL THE TELETUBBY**

**POG**

Techno jumped down from the pillar, landing next to where Tommy was climbing out of the water and hugging him. "Tommy, thank goodness! What the hell happened to you? We need to get you to Phil's house, now." He picked Tommy up, ignoring his protests. This was his brother, and he was never letting him go again.

**AWWWW**

**TOMMY**

**POG** **  
**

**BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD**

**AWWWW** ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't stop listening to your city gave me asthma send help please
> 
> and yes i did forget everything that happened to techno in canon i wrote this at 10pm leave me alone


	5. in which tommy gets out of prison and talks to tubbo again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy gets out of prison (finally) and is met by tubbo, who seems to have moved on from their friendship in the last week

Tommy stumbles out of the obsidian room, back into the world. Finally, he's free again. Dream's voice rings in his ears. _I'll see you again soon, Tommy._ Fresh air, the breeze on his face, the sound of the waves on the beach, grass under his feet, stars in the sky, it's all so foreign now. He takes a deep breath, savoring the cool air that hasn't been heated by lava. 

He hears footsteps nearby and his eyes fly open, his body instantly going to a crouched position, ready to run at a moments notice. 

"Tommy?" a familiar voice says. It's Tubbo. He's standing by the trees, looking... lost, almost. He's wearing his old green shirt, but it's been patched and looks neater than Tommy remembers it. 

Tommy stands up straight again and forces a smile. _It's just Tubbo. You're fine._ "Tubbo!" 

Tubbo just looks at him, only smiling slightly. "It's great to see you again, big man. How are you doing?"

"It's great to be out of there. I've been better, you know. How's life out here in the world?" _I'll see you again soon, Tommy. No. No. You're done with Dream. You're never seeing him again._

Tubbo looks down at his hand, almost guiltily. Tommy can't quite see what he's looking at, even if he squints. "It's been going great, though it's not the same without you. Ranboo and I have been building a hotel together."

Tommy looks back up at Tubbo's face. "You're making a hotel too? You just copied me, didn't you?"

"Well, it didn't seem right to let you have a monopoly on the hotel business," Tubbo argues.

Tommy rolls his eyes, really smiling now. "What the fuck does that even mean? Why are we talking about board games?"

"I'm not talking about board games, I'm talking about the economy! The economic term came first and the board game was named after it!"

Tommy laughs. "Whatever you say, big man."

They're silent for a moment. Tommy scuffs his toe on the grass and Tubbo look at his hand again.

"Tubbo, why do you keep looking at your hand like that?" Tommy asks.

He jumps. "Uhh, no reason!"

"Tubbo, you didn't do this before! Come on, you can tell me. I'm your best friend," Tommy coaxes.

Tubbo sighs. "Okay, but you're not going to like this."

Tommy wants to scream at him. His patience has been worn thin in the prison, and he's not in the mood to be patient for Tubbo too. "Just tell me!"

Tubbo takes a deep breath. "Okay, so I.. I'm kind of engaged to Ranboo?" He holds out his hand, and Tommy can clearly see the ring on his finger.

Tommy blinks. He didn't expect _that_ , of all things. "What?"

"Yeah..." Tubbo trails off, not meeting his gaze.

"Tubbo, what the fuck."

He laughs nervously. "Yeah.. That's kind of what I'm thinking too, actually." 

"Tubbo- When- How- What-" He can't make words. "Why."

"Well, we've just been.. really good friends, and we wanted to make that more official? So now we're getting married! We thought you might like to be the flower girl, actually," Tubbo looks at him hopefully.

"Wait, so you're not.. you're not dating or anything?"

Tubbo shakes his head vigorously. "No, no no. It's called a queer-platonic relationship, like really really really close friends!"

Tommy rubs his eyes. He kind of expected things to be different when he left the prison (a lot happened in a week in the Dream SMP), but Tubbo getting _married_? That wasn't something he expected to have to think about for a year or so, if ever. "Okay. So, you're getting married to Ranboo, but you aren't dating, you're just really close friends?"

Tubbo nods. "Yep! That's pretty much it."

"Okay. Sure. That's... Congratulations, big man!" He forces a smile. He's happy for Tubbo, of course. This is just... fast. Soon. Overwhelming, even. _Tubbo's going to marry Ranboo and spend all his time with him and he won't talk to Tommy anymore. He's going to be all alone because no one cares about him._

Tubbo smiles, relief showing in his eyes. "Thanks." He looks around and seems to realize that they're still right outside the prison. "Do you want to go to your house? I can stay overnight if you'd like."

Tommy nods, pushing away the negative thoughts. They can wait. Probably. "Yeah, yeah that would be cool. Unless you have something to do with Ranboo?" He can't help letting part of his jealousy show.

Tubbo shakes his head, walking over to where Tommy's standing and offering his hand to his friend. "Ranboo's not here tonight, he lives near Techno and he had to go take care of his pets."

Tommy smiles. His exhaustion has just caught up with him (it's hard to sleep on obsidian with the person you hate the most right next to you) and he feels like shit, but at least he has one night to spend with his best friend. _Are they still best friends, or is Ranboo Tubbo's best friend now?_ He takes Tubbo's hand and they start walking slowly, Tubbo supporting Tommy more than he'd care to admit.

They stumble through the door of Tommy's old dirt house, and he suddenly realizes he hasn't eaten in ages. "Oh fuck, I'm starving."

Tubbo looks around. "Do you have food here? It's probably gone bad, hasn't it."

Tommy shakes his head, detaching himself from Tubbo (with a small amount of difficulty). "There should be some carrots in here." 

Tubbo follows him to the carrot farm, looking anxious. "Tommy, be careful."

Tommy laughs as he slowly bends down to pull the carrots out of the ground. "I'll be fine, Tubbo. You're so clingy."

Tubbo laughs, but Tommy can tell he's still worried. "Yeah, okay. Come on, let's go sit down." He offers his arm to Tommy, who takes it, and they walk to Tommy's bedroom together.

Tommy sits on the bed to eat his carrots. Tubbo sits next to him, occasionally stealing a carrot. Tubbo talks about something that Tommy doesn't understand at all, but he's still glad of the distraction.

Eventually, Tommy's eaten all the carrots he wants and he can go to sleep. Tubbo's already lying down on the bed, probably asleep. Tommy smiles at him and lies down next to him, trying not to wake up his friend.

It doesn't work, because Tubbo props himself up on his elbow. "What are you doing?"

"I was just going to sleep. I was trying not to wake you up, actually."

"I wasn't asleep." He yawns. "Do you want me to leave?"

Tommy freezes. Does he want Tubbo to leave?

Tubbo seems to take that as him not knowing how to tell him to go away. "I can go if you like, I don't mind. I just thought you might not want to be alone."

Tommy's shoulders relax. Tubbo does care about him. Or he's faking it so you don't know. "Can you stay, please? Just.. I might have a nightmare and wake you up."

Tubbo smiles, settling back on the bed. "I don't mind, I don't have anything planned for tomorrow. I was just going to hang out with you, actually. If you wanted to hang out, that is."

"You... want to hang out with me?" The words escape before Tommy can stop them.

"Yeah, of course! You're my best friend and I haven't seen you for a week. Why wouldn't I want to hang out with you?"

"But I thought... I thought Ranboo was your best friend now."

Tubbo shakes his head. "No! That's different!"

"But you said you were really close friends."

"It's different. I don't quite know how to describe it, but it's different. Sorry I can't explain." Tubbo trails off, looking genuinely sad.

"So.. we're still best friends, right?" Tommy want to curse himself for saying this. _He'll say no, and then you'll be alone forever because no one will care about you ever again._

"Yeah, as far as I'm concerned." Tubbo's looking at him anxiously, as if he's doubting that Tommy wants to be his best friend.

"Of course I want to be your best friend, Tubbo."

"We're still best friends, then! And as your best friend, I'd like to recommend that you get some sleep, because I doubt you've slept much in the past week." He looks at Tommy in mock sternness, but Tommy can tell he means it.

Tommy smiles and lies down next to his best friend. "Fine, I'll get some sleep."

"Good."

There's a moment of silence, then Tommy speaks. "I love you, Tubbo."

"Love you too, Tommy." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to those who requested oneshots: i am working on them! i'm almost done with one (it'll probably be up in the next couple days) but it still needs some work, so please accept this chapter and my apologies for the delay


	6. author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry...

Hi guys!

I know I haven't been writing in this book for that long, but I don't think the longer book format is really working for me. I'm gonna be posting my oneshots individually now, and putting them in a series instead of a book. I hope you understand, and have a good day/night/whatever it is where you are!

\- Cy


End file.
